


Fields of red.

by Tynikla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gore, Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content later on, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, cursing, hopefully some fluff too, more tags to come as i go :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynikla/pseuds/Tynikla
Summary: They were all the same, untrusting bags of meat the lot.the smell of their putrid inards still stuck in his nustrills, they were all the same.or so he thought.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! woooo!  
> i have had this idea for a while but never really got down to write it, and then suddently i just couldnt help myself! and what better time to start a new story but in the middle of exams! xD much smartness
> 
> anywho i hope you all enjoy ^^ hopefully it isnt too bad <3

It was a dark night, just like the others, I jumped off of the pole to go look at the pigs in the shed, their last owner had left them, right cunts those lots, a “small” family with three kids was the ones who had been here, the lady had been an angry one, the man even worse, they were going to eat the little buggers I heard.

“they should be ready around christmas” the man had said a couple days before they “left” 

I heard it all, little fuckers weren’t gonna mess with my little pink friends! Not on my watch.

so with that being said, I made a plan, right genious that was, untill it got fucked right up the bumhole with a long middlefinger.

The plan had been perfeckt, I was going to lead one of their youngest towards the middle of the field, with a piece of candy or whatever, and then scare the living shit out of them as I hoisteret them up, the little pooper would scream and with that they would all just leave, perfeckt plan! 

I couldn’t see anu flaw in it! none whatsoebver, nope.

Untill, the day came.

The plan had worked perfecktly to beguin with, the little bugger solowed the lollipop I had tied to a piece of string, into the fields, when they were close enough I jumped at them, though I haddent accounted for the rain and thereby wet terrain, so as I jumped I slipped in the mud, crashing down hard on the little human, the child made a weird sound, almost like a gurgly noise, and a krack.

Thinking none of it I took hold of the little sack of meat, who had for some reason gone completely quiet for some odd reason, scared shitless whas what I though as I grinned wildly.

I hoistered the little tike op on the pole, tying them good, so that they couldn’t get loose.

Then I stopped.

And looked.

The anger rose up inside of me, ready to explode, like a timebomb.

“ya little shit!” I yelled at the still form infront of me “how dare you!” he wasn’t moving, face hanging down, eyes open and glossed over, tougue hanging out with red water spilling out onto the dirty ground.

“the told you ya was allowed to up and kick the bucked huh! FUCK!” I heard the sound of voises coming closer, some yelling and some whispering “shit” I glared back up at the little thing infront of me, “get off me fucking pole!” as if the child could hear, I yanked the thing off of it, the sound of little pops were heard as I pulled its arms out of their suckets.

Damnit, foggot the ropes.

Though before I could do anything, it fell tto th ground with a loud thump “s what ya get for ruining the plan!” kicking the still form once, I then hoistered myself up on my stick, and played the part.

It took a couple minutes before they entured the turf, though as soon as the female entured, a blood cuteling whale soundish scream escaped her body, “my baby! Noooo!” she wailed, holding the still form of the boy, his head hanging weirdly to the side, a snicker almost escaped me, it looked funny how it bobbed around, like one of those wobbly bobble head thingies.

It was still raining, my mask was started to get heavy, the female still sat on the ground wailing like a stabbed pig, snorting, while the man stood beside her with his flashlight, shining it around the crops as if he could see beyoung them.

Everything had gone to shit, how could this get any worse, I regretted the thought emidiatly after, it all went by so fast, the childs head still wobbled, making it hard enough to concentrate about this unsightly situration, but when its tongue slowly started to roll out, I lost it, I felt the cackle come from deep within me before I burst out loughing, “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” they both snapped to attention, looking straight at me, “holy shit!” the man esclaimed clearly frightened, while the woman just screamed loudly trew the ragdoll at me and ran, looking at the small being not far from me, I couldn’t help but think, well so much for parentiel love huh.

That was when a sudden flash cought my attention, together with a searing pain in my arm, together with the sound sound of something hitting the ground.

I felt my mind go blank for a second as I started to scream out in excruciating pain, while the stupid shithead yelled bloody murder “fucking, get away from me!” 

The next thing I know, everything was white, I heard the screams and the sound of something tearing through flesh.

Waking up in the field the next morning I was met with a scene that could only be described as something out of a horror movie.

“well, this is new” I whisled tiredly, looking at the bloody mess.

Walking around the spot looking for the mans head, I was sure I remembered something about flinging it into the field somewhere.

I did fint it, real sloppy looking thing.

Taking a large pointy branch from the outskurch of the farm I stuck it in the ground in front of the house and tried to put the head on top of it.

Which turned out to be a real drag, the fuckers skull had been crushed so he kept either slipped off like some kind of jello or the stick would go through, I did find a solution after a couple minutes of struggling with it however.

I had found a small plank piece and yanked my hand into the opening of the eyesocked making the little floppy thing fall to the side, and plopped the wooden piece inside, it helped balancing the head on the stick so that it didn’t go through again, made my hand smell real rancid however.

To make a long story short, the female had seen the head outside her window the next morning and completely booked it, taking the little trash piles she called children with her, but leaving the pigs and horses.

They hadn’t lastet long, the horses that is, they died a couple weeks or so after of starvation, the pigs were getting thinner, but survived with the lush around them for the time being, I couldn’t go near them, even if I wanted them to live, I didn’t want to become their feed.


	2. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have jumped to quickly into things. not sure if i regret it yet I: but here is some more :3 i think i got what i wanted changed done, if not ill hopefully notice before its to late -w-  
> enjoy <3 ^^

They had left.

The cunt had done something however, I was sure of it, who else could it have been.  
I had woken up, thinking ´oh what a joyous day´ when a painfull feeling hit me as I wanted to yawn, it hurt a whole lot.  
And I realized, with a menesing growl that the fucking bitch had sewn my libs together.

Not only had I lost an arm before because of the husband, now the fucking female was in on it too!?.

I had jumped to my feet immediately and ran to the house, thinking I was going to feet her children with her intestines, and then decapitate them both, making sure she was still awake, breathing through it all.  
But the house was empty, most things had been left behind but no people.

It had been some time since since this whole ordeal took place, so the stitches had healed making my lips completely sealed, I could still make sounds, just not talk.  
Not that I had anyone to talk to anyhow. Not that I needed it either.  
I wasn’t lonely…

Walking to the pigs one night, I noticed something, making me instinctively jump to the nearest thing i could hide behind, this being a lardge barrel.

Looking over the top I confirmed my initial suspicion.

Shit, it was a person.

A huge one at that.

He didn’t look like a farmer, sporting his ruined leather jacked and jeans as he rode in on his ginormous motorbike.

His silver hair falling down his back, though he didn’t look old, mid 30 start 40 maybe.

He was carrying a crate filled with something.

My curiosity sometimes get the better of me, this time was not an exception.

Jumping from the barrel to the crops followed him, until we got to the house in the middle, he was saying something, was he talking to himself?  
“no I got it, only need couple more things” he grumbled, to his hand, was a crazy fucker.

“no Anna, its fine really, only got maybe 2 or 3 more, yeah, yeah have a good one” the pull onj his lip told me he smiled, making my lib turn upwards in a painfull way, wincing way louder then i meant to, I dodged as he turned within the second, fully alert.

Did he see me?! Please tell me he didn’t see me!

“anyone out there?” he said slowly, and if it wasn’t for the obvious, I would have jumped out and said ello.

Or not, who really knows, yeah, probably not.

He started to walk towards me, making me freak the fuck out, and fall back, no no no no no no.

And then I sprinted, and if it wasn’t for my mind going 100 miles an hour I would have thought about being quiet, but noooooooo.

I heard someone pursuit me, shit, had he followed? And as if the god wanted to show me, I saw his head as he stomped towards the sounds.

I kept going, running towards the pigs, who were at this point huge enough to hurt, I literally jumped out into the clearing, passing a couple bones on the way as I jumped over the fence, I didn’t stop, the pigs, even though I liked them, wouldn’t hesitate to try and eat my being.

“hey! Get back here” a booming voise rang from behind me somewhere making me flinch and stumble as i was thrown forward into the mud, “don’t you fucking move” he said menacingly as he came closer, but as I got ready for the worst, nothing habbened, I kept holding my head down into the mud for a couple more seconds before I glanced up.

The behemoth had kneeled down, and was now surrounded by the swine.  
Looking completely bewildered yet adoring.

It made me want to stare, to walk over and poke him in the chin.

Atleast until he looked up and our eyes connected making his expression turn into that of anger, or maybe suspicion, no no no! confusion! …right? Eh, how the hell would I know! Shut up!  
I hadn’t taken notice of the fact that he was getting closer untill he had entered the little mud pool, it clicked for me making me try to get up to run, though I had forgotten about my arm for a second, which was all it took.  
Screaming, or, whatever sound that would be called, I fell into the mud once again, I didn’t get up in time before massive hands grabbed me and held me down “don’t even try” he all but growled at me.

Who the fuck did this shithead think he was! i was gonna love mangling his body! Love feeding him to the pigs!

I struggled, no way was I going to let him win.

I got a kick in at his frustrated fumbling, and fell to the floor with a loud smack, before sprinting to the big shedthing in the far corner of the farm.

I hid in the hay for over 2 hours before I heard him again.

Opening the huge gates and looking around inside with a small light.

This would have been the perfect moment, the perfectest of moments!  
If it wasn’t for him holding one of the little piglets in his arms as he walked in.

“hey” he said loudly, yet silent, not sure what you would call that, sloudlent? Sure, he said ´hey´ sloudlent, perfect!.

He sighed loudly “I know you are in here! What are you doing on my farm” he kept coming further and further into the building, making me creep farther into the dark abyss any normal person would call a heyball.  
He shone the light around, until the piglet started wailing in my direktion “oh? over there?” he talked to pigs? Crazy bugger. I closed my eyes contemplating what to do at this point.

“found you” they snapped open and I heard myself make - if it wasn’t for the situation- the funniest mumbled scream, making him step back a bit, I tried to tell him to stay away from me, that I would kill him if he didn’t leave.  
But it all came out mumbled, all mmm!mmm m mhm mmmm! Ya know?.

Was fucking embarrassing, 

“the fuck?” he tried to grab the thing over my head, “cant understand a thing you are saying” I tried to jump back, and I did!, just not in time. The cold air hitting my skin, made me realize something, as the man infront of me stood, in complete shock, holding the mask I had had on just a second ago.

His eyes were big, though I was sure mine were bigger.

No.

No.

He stepped closer, making me go backwards.

“hey?.. are you..” he spoke softly in a shocked tone, but I wasn’t having it, I was out before he could utter any other words.

Jumping over him like som kind of goat, I ran out the door and into the crops.


End file.
